


Otthon

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy pici McShep, inspired by Bobaflex - Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otthon

 

Otthon

Haza akarok menni. Csak haza akarok menni...  
Nyugodjak meg, mondják, először vegyem be a pirosat. Lehet, jobb lenne. Mert nem hiszem, hogy már nem szeretsz többé. Miért jobb nálam az a nő?  
Hosszú idő eltelt már, de nem vagyok jobban. Nem érdekel, mit mondanak az orvosok, nem vagyok jobban. A tömeg összefolyik előttem, már nem látlak, csak az érzés maradt, a fájdalom. Egyedül vagyok. Miért játszottál velem?  
Nyugodjak meg, mondják, először vegyem be a pirosat... Egész éjjel vezettem, azt se tudom, tegnap hol voltam, csak nézem a hidat. Vissza fogok menni dolgozni, de nem érdekel... csak haza akarok jutni... Veled...


End file.
